Inattendus
by Inkfire
Summary: Voldemort a enfin vaincu Harry Potter, mais il n'est pas au bout de ses peines... Qui aurait cru que son grand triomphe tournerait ainsi? Certainement pas Bellatrix! Fin du tome 7 refaite à ma manière, Bella/Voldemort
1. Une surprise d'outreplanète

**Et voici Inkfire déjà de retour avec cette fois un chapitre en français! C'est pas beau ça?**

**Les reviews sont accueillies avec des larmes de joie et de reconnaissance! Même les pas enthousiastes! Mais bon, me sacquez pas trop quand même...constructifs toujours, chers lecteurs, SVP!**

**Voici donc un petit topo du changement de la fin du tome 7 de notre saga chérie, mitonné par mes soins pour les besoins de la Création Littéraire (lol). **

**Le changement apparaît au tout début du chapitre 36 (pages 845-846): sur une impulsion, au lieu d'envoyer Narcissa vérifier si Harry est bien mort, Voldemort envoie sa soeur Bellatrix à la place. Évidemment, Bella prévient son cher Maître que le Survivant a une fois de plus survécu! S'ensuit un joli chaos. Sous le coup de la colère et de l'incompréhension, Voldemort envoie plusieurs Doloris et Avada à Harry. Cette fois-ci, plus de Horcruxe pour prendre à sa place: le pauvre bicounet meurt bel et bien. Par cela, Voldemort devient enfin le véritable Maître de la baguette de Sureau, avec tous les pouvoirs qui vont avec, ce qu'il constatera dans la bataille de Poudlard – en croyant, bien sûr, que cela est dû à son meurtre de Rogue par Nagini. **

**Les Mangemorts se rendent à Poudlard comme dans le livre de J.K. Rowling, mais quelques détails changent: les Mangemorts parviennent, bien qu'avec difficulté, à reprendre le contrôle de la bataille, malgré le sacrifice de Harry. Ni Voldemort ni Bella ne sont tués.**

**Lucius, Narcissa et Drago Malefoy se retrouvent. Ils sont faits prisonniers par les Mangemorts. Dans l'euphorie de la victoire, Bellatrix parvient à convaincre Voldemort de leur laisser la vie, à condition qu'elle prenne elle-même et immédiatement la responsabilité de plonger Drago dans les forces du Mal comme cela aurait dû être fait dès le début, et d'en faire un Mangemort acceptable. Si elle échoue, les Malefoy seront exécutés tous les trois, et elle-même sera sévèrement punie, pour le principe. Mais Bellatrix réussit à rendre son neveu impitoyable, pas comme elle l'est elle-même, mais presque autant que son père Lucius, ce qui n'est déjà pas mal du tout! **

**Le point de vue de cette fanfic est celui de la plus délicieusement cinglée de tous les Mangemorts, que je n'ai pas besoin de nommer j'espère!**

**Disclaimer: rien n'est à moi! Je suis complètement désintéressée et altruiste! Même pas de fric au bout!**

**Attention, on ne déconne plus: ça commence!**

La brûlure est intensément douloureuse, mais cela m'est plus une joie qu'un inconfort. Je ferme les yeux tandis que ma main serre machinalement mon poignet gauche, et je me laisse envahir par la désagréable sensation du transplanage, guidée par l'appel au plus profond de ma chair.

Mes pieds heurtent un sol de roc dur. Je rouvre les yeux. Nous sommes déjà une vingtaine mais les autres arrivent, les claquements et craquements caractéristiques des transplanages résonnent sans trêve à mes oreilles. Certains de ses bruits sont franchement désagréables et me font sursauter. Il est très difficile de transplaner de manière discrète, la seule personne de ma connaissance qui y parvienne est mon maître; mais sa puissance et sa maîtrise sont sans égales.

Justement, en parlant de lui...

«Mes chers Mangemorts....»

Sa voix froide et aigüe me donne le frisson. Il se tient devant nous tous : nous n'avons pas eu le temps de former le cercle traditionnel. Il semble pressé, agité, il est plus posé d'habitude; sa voix aussi est différente. Y aurait-il un problème? L'inquiétude me serre le cœur, mais je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir, il poursuit:

«Mes chers Mangemorts, je vous ai réunis ce soir pour vous mettre au courant d'une circonstance particulière qui va probablement nous pousser très bientôt à des actions nécessaires bien que relativement hasardeuses....»

Mon cerveau tournoie dans ma tête. Sa voix semble aussi détachée qu'à l'accoutumée, mais moi qui suis attentive à lui, plus qu'il n'est bon peut-être, je lui sens une nervosité légère, un agacement. Que se passe-t-il? Que se passe-t-il?

«Vous savez sans nul doute que de nombreuses études ont été menées pour déterminer l'existence ou non de sorciers sur d'autres planètes...»

Oui. Oui, bien sûr! Les Moldus ont cherché eux aussi, les imbéciles; mais si existence magique extra-terrestre il y a, les sorciers de planètes lointaines sont sûrement assez intelligents et évolués pour se camoufler aux yeux des impudents Moldus! Les sorciers terriens se sont longtemps passionnés pour ce sujet; je me rappelle avoir lu, dans ma jeunesse, de multiples articles de journaux se perdant en conjectures sur les sorciers Martiens, Mercuriens, Vénusiens...

«Eh bien, il semblerait aujourd'hui que l'existence de peuplades magiques extra-terrestres soie bel et bien avérée, car j'ai été très récemment avisé de l'arrivée imminente d'une délégation sorcière venant d'une planète qui se situerait apparemment vers la galaxie d'Andromède... et dont les attentions ne semblent pas particulièrement belliqueuses, mais qui pourraient tout de même voir d'un bon œil l'idée de coloniser un ou deux pays, voire un ou deux continents, histoire de se faire un petit fief colonial!»

Oh, magnifique! Je comprends maintenant l'énervement de mon maître, surtout que les intentions de ces messieurs-dames des planètes lointaines ne semblent guère de l'eau de roche...

Mais il poursuit, nous explique ce que nous allons faire et distribue des missions. La mienne consiste à surveiller un lieu où les extra-terrestres vont peut-être tenter d'atterrir et à avertir le Seigneur des Ténèbres en cas d'arrivée, puis, s'il ne peut pas être sur place tout de suite, à tenter de parlementer un peu. Rien de très spécial.

La mission commence dès maintenant. Le lieu-dit se trouve en France, sur une île de la côte bretonne. Je pars sur-le-champ avec mes coéquipiers, après être rapidement passée au manoir pour attraper quelques affaires.

Il est très tôt et je suis sentinelle du rivage, regardant l'océan. Le vent humide me décoiffe, j'ai des gouttelettes d'eau dans les cheveux, le goût du sel sur les lèvres. J'ai toujours détesté l'humidité, mais j'adore regarder l'océan, l'immensité qui me fait battre le coeur. Comme à chaque fois que je suis confrontée à ce qui est beau et grand, je pense à mon maître, et mon coeur bat plus fort encore. L'amour.

Autant m'évader tant que je suis seule et tranquille sur cette rive. La plupart de mes coéquipiers sont des brutes stupides, grossières, machistes et arrogantes. Juste comme je déteste....

J'attends et je regarde l'horizon. Je suis seule, en paix...

Je frissonne. Pressentiment, et les miens ne me trahissent jamais. Je saute sur mes pieds, regarde autour de moi, un peu affolée. Mon coeur s'emballe, je saisis ma baguette. De la magie. Une sphère de protection couplée d'un sortilège de Désillusion très puissant, probablement. Je scrute le ciel. Dans la nuit, je crois voir un très léger tressaillement au loin, en hauteur.

Plus d'hésitation, je m'élance vers la petite grotte où mes compagnons dorment encore.

Ils ouvrent des yeux ensommeillés lorsque je les secoue. Je leur crie de se réveiller, vite. Je cours dehors. Il me semble que le tressaillement se rapproche. Je prends le risque de me tromper? Ou celui d'avoir raison? Il vaut mieux être punie que risquer pour le plan, vite. J'effleure ma Marque des Ténèbres, je la sens qui me brûle. Pas d'erreur, le mouvement est là et la sphère magique aussi. Mes compagnons me rejoignent; nous nous séparons en deux groupes, le mien suit la chose des étoiles tandis que les autres restent à la caverne pour diriger le Maître à son arrivée.

Le vaisseau plonge dans l'océan. Nous le suivons sous un sortilège de Têtenbulle. Enfin, nous voyons les créatures d'outre-planète, qui gagnent la surface. Nous suivons de près. Alors que nous apprêtons à leur signaler notre présence, notre maître arrive en transplanant.

Je reconnais le murmure presque indécelable, je sens son magnétisme débordant, sa puissance qui semble augmenter de plusieurs degrés la température. Il est dissimulé par un sortilège de Désillusion, comme nous. Il redevient visible presque immédiatement. D'un très léger signe de tête, il nous ordonne de l'imiter, nous obéissons.

Les extra-terrestres ne semblent pas particulièrement surpris de notre soudaine apparition. Mon Maître s'avance et s'adresse à eux en anglais, leur demandant s'ils comprennent notre langue. Leur réponse est incompréhensible. Bon, problème de langage à venir. Nous essayons plusieurs langues, eux aussi. L'allemand semble leur rappeler quelque chose. Deux de mes compagnons parlent couramment cette langue, heureusement...

Ils parlent teuton aux créatures, écoutent les réponses, essayent de comprendre, traduisent approximativement leurs conclusions. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, tendu, écoute chaque mot avec une attention plus que soutenue. Je saisis des bribes moi aussi: qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? _I__ch weiss nicht? Entschuldigung? _Je n'arrive plus à suivre.

Mon maître nous dit, d'un ton sec, que nous partons. Et nous dégageons le plancher, la mission est terminée, au revoir messieurs les Trucmuchiens.

Dès que nous revenons en Angleterre, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous renvoie assez sèchement, en nous ordonnant de prévenir les autres que la mission est achevée. Apparemment, la conversation n'a pas été très intéressante: réponses vagues, mystère qui plane. Je crains le pire sans parvenir à le préciser, je suis tendue, une boule dans le ventre.

Le lendemain, dans une réunion, le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous annonce que les extra-terrestres sont repartis. Il ne s'étend pas sur le sujet et nous rabroue lorsque nous l'interrogeons; il semble inquiet et troublé même s'il s'efforce de nous le cacher. Nous sommes très vite occupés à autre chose: il y a beaucoup de révoltes ébauchées à écraser dans l'oeuf, énormément de petits dangers à éradiquer. Mais mon angoisse est croissante et elle n'a rien à voir avec les misérables petits Sang-de-Bourbe qui s'efforcent de nous donner du fil à retordre.

Mes pressentiments ne me trompent jamais. Celui-là pas plus que les autres. Moins d'une semaine après, nous prenons un retour de frappe qui nous laisse presque KO.

**Suspeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeense!**

**Chapitre 1 bientôt!**


	2. Choc et chaos

**Désolée pour la petite erreur dans le dernier chapitre: c'était chapitre 2 bientôt, évidemment!**

**Et le voilàààààà!**

**Disclaimer: rien, rien, RIEN n'est à moi de tout ça...**

**Les reviews m'ensoleillent, et au moment où j'écris, il y a justement de gros nuages, alors n'hésitez pas....**

Quand l'apocalypse survient, je suis au manoir, dans le parc, en train de parler avec ma soeur. De nos problèmes de famille, bien évidemment....

Il est vrai que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était, récemment encore, très en colère contre les Malefoy. Lucius est le moins mal loti: il est doué pour nos activités et ne montre aucune pitié, nulle hésitation. Narcissa est une femme au foyer, elle ne porte pas la Marque des Ténèbres et n'a aucun rôle dans nos activités: cela a toujours été très clair. De toute manière, de quelle utilité serait mon adorable potiche de soeur pour mon Maître?

Non, le problème, c'est Drago. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'a enrôlé au départ pour punir Lucius; mais il a été déçu et énervé par la faiblesse et le manque d'engagement de ce garçon. A présent, c'est Drago qui se trouve dans le collimateur.

Personnellement, j'ai pensé dès le début que ce garçon pouvait avoir un avenir dans notre cause; ses convictions étaient bonnes et il me semblait relativement résolu. Il aurait pu marcher directement sur les traces de son père; seulement, une éducation trop douce avait fait de lui un garçon arrogant, pourri-gâté et dont le courage était complètement annihilé ou enfoui si profond en lui qu'il aurait fallu une grande détermination pour l'extraire.

Je suis déterminée. Juste après qu'il reçoive l'honneur de la Marque des Ténèbres, j'ai proposé à Drago de lui enseigner les forces du Mal. J'ai préféré m'adresser à lui directement: il avait seize ans, c'était un homme à mes yeux, j'avais foi en ses engagements à cette époque, car il s'était montré très enthousiaste à l'idée de rejoindre nos rangs, et de toute manière, son père était à Azkaban et sa mère incapable de prendre la moindre décision.

J'ai donc exprimé à Drago mon désir de l'aider à se former aux forces du Mal. Il a accepté que je lui enseigne l'art de l'occlumancie et des Impardonnables mais m'a très vite affirmé, dans sa prétention, pouvoir se débrouiller tout seul. Erreur. Il manquait de fermeté. Il manquait de détermination. Il n'était pas impitoyable. Il n'a pas pu tuer Dumbledore. Et c'est Rogue qui s'en est chargé.

Je n'ai ensuite plus su quoi penser de Drago: j'ignorais s'il est irrécupérable ou si je pouvais encore lui venir en aide. Mais heureusement, après la grande victoire de Poudlard, je suis parvenue à persuader mon Maître de lui laisser une dernière chance en me permettant de le prendre en main. Et une fois que j'ai eu mon neveu complètement soumis à mon apprentissage, sans la présence de sa mère pour m'empêcher d'être aussi dure que c'était nécessaire, je suis rapidement parvenue à faire de lui un Mangemort acceptable!

Je peux ainsi rassurer Narcissa en toute connaissance de cause: il n'y a plus lieu de s'inquiéter pour Drago.

Je viens à peine d'achever de le lui expliquer quand le ciel nous tombe sur la tête.

Cris. Des gens courent vers nous: les Carrow, Rabastan, mon beau-frère, et Drago. Ils sont à bout de souffle et visiblement terrifiés. Leurs explications sont tout, absolument tout, sauf claires; nous n'y comprenons goutte. Mais nous comprenons les hurlements bestiaux qui retentissent, très peu lointains, nous comprenons les bruits de galop qui se rapprochent, se rapprochent.... Ils nous parlent une langue que tous peuvent comprendre, celle de la peur. C'est la langue de la petite voix qui serine dans ma tête, ritournelle incontrôlée: _danger, va-t-en, cours, mais c'est inutile, tu vas mourir, mais cours quand même, sauve-toi, vite, sauve ta peau, sauve-qui-peut...._

Nous entendons tous la même voix, je la vois dans les yeux hantés de Rabastan, Drago, Narcissa. Nous courons comme des fous. Nous nous barricadons dans le manoir, mais nous le sentons, c'est inutile. _Tu vas mourir Bellatrix, tu seras brûlée comme un petit feu de joie, nous disparaîtras sans laisser de trace, il ne t'aime pas, tu es seule, tu as grillé ta vie, ton étoile ne se lèvera pas ce soir...._

Je suis terrorisée. Haine de cette sensation de perdre le contrôle de moi-même, de n'être plus qu'un animal en cage que le bourreau viendra bientôt achever et qui bondit contre les barreaux, fou de peur et de douleur.

Les bêtes sont en vue à présent. Comme les autres je cours à la fenêtre, me serre convulsivement contre la vitre. Elles sont neuf, des espèces de lézards verts et noirs, visqueux et écailleux à la fois, et nos sortilèges rebondissent sur elles, c'est atroce de ne pas pouvoir se défendre. Je les entends mugir, siffler, cracher. Je pense à mon maître qui parle la noble langue de Salazar, celle des serpents; je frissonne. Étrangement, je préfère l'idée de mourir à celle de le voir maîtriser et commander ces bêtes infâmes. Je suis folle. Et désespérée.

Drago nous crie qu'il faut s'enfuir par la voie des airs. L'espoir nous saisit de nouveau. Nous courons encore. A l'étage, vite. Je ne sais au juste si je cours pour distancer la mort ou chasser l'image des yeux de mon maître qui est dans ma tête, dans mon âme, devant mes paupières, qui me brûle, ou peut-être pour que le bruit de mes pas couvre la voix de plus en plus forte, mugissante et grinçante comme ces bêtes d'enfer: _mort, mort, mort...._

Il y a deux balais. Rabastan et Amycus Carrow se jettent par la fenêtre directement, la métamorphose leur suffira bien. Nous nous apprêtons à les suivre quand nous entendons quelques bêtes entrer au rez-de-chaussée, broyant tout sur leur passage. Narcissa gémit; la perte de la maison de famille la désole. Drago se fout bien de son héritage en ce moment, lui. Nous enjambons les balais, lui et moi. Alecto se cramponne à sa taille avant que sa mère n'en aie le temps. Il semble soulagé; je comprends pourquoi, j'aurai plus de sang-froid que lui une fois dans les airs, et Narcissa est vraiment hystérique. Rabastan et Amycus sont hors de danger, ils ont pu transplaner; j'ignore s'ils sont blessés ou indemnes. Plus le temps de réfléchir, la fuite est la seule issue.

Le vent fait tournoyer mes cheveux noirs en tous sens, et je me maudis de n'avoir pas eu la présence d'esprit de me faire un chignon ce matin. Narcissa écarte ma chevelure, s'agrippe à moi. Elle me fait mal, elle va me casser une côte si ça continue. Les lézards bondissent en l'air, leurs gueules ouvertes tentent de nous saisir. Inspiration subite, je dégaine ma baguette. La peau sous leur ventre est-elle plus fine? L'incantation m'est rejetée au visage par la violence du vent, mais pas l'éclair de lumière verte, et la bestiole chute. Morte ou étourdie, peu importe; une de moins, j'exulte.

Je n'exulte pas longtemps. Il y en a trop pour que je me les fasse tous, et les autres ne pensent pas à m'aider, ils ne pensent à rien d'autre qu'à sortir d'ici. Ces horreurs nous obligent à d'incroyables cabrioles aériennes, et je suis terrorisée à l'idée de perdre le contrôle de mon balai.

Drago et Alecto nous ont dépassés, ils sont presque à l'entrée du manoir, ils y sont, ils transplanent, ils sont sauvés. Narcissa hurle et m'agrippe la taille. Je plonge en piqué pour éviter une gueule ouverte et bavante. Nous y sommes presque, nous aussi. Je crois devenir folle. Les bêtes qui bondissent autour de nous, Narcissa qui me broie la cage thoracique, son hurlement dans mes oreilles, ma baguette que je manque perdre à chaque voltige, la terreur qui m'arrache les entrailles, c'est trop pour moi. C'est trop. Stop.

La queue nous percute à une vitesse effarante, et je ne l'ai pas vue arriver. Nous sommes au-dessus des grilles du manoir, ou presque. Le choc nous envoie droit devant. Nous heurtons les grilles, nous glissons à terre. La douleur est partout dans mon corps, mais la peur est si forte qu'elle l'annihile, je suis comme anesthésiée. Ma soeur a cessé de crier; est-elle morte? Les lézards courent vers nous. J'empoigne le corps mou près de moi, et je transplane avec mes dernières forces. J'ignore où est la sécurité, je nous lance sur la première destination que saisit mon esprit brouillé. Je me perds presque dans les méandres du transplanage, mais je tiens bon. Et puis c'est terminé et je sombre dans l'oubli.


	3. Refuge

**C'est parti pour le chapitre 3!**

**Les reviews sont toujours adorées avec passion, inutiles de le préciser...**

**Disclaimer: vous commencez à le savoir peut-être mais tant pis, je me répète: je ne suis qu'une humble fanfictionneuse et rien n'est à moi dans tout ça. Ca c'est fait....**

C'est la souffrance qui me réveille. Elle irradie dans tout mon corps, étincelante, aveuglante. Courage ma fille. Pense: je souffre donc je suis. Je souffre donc je suis, je souffre donc je suis, je souffre....

J'ouvre les yeux. Je vois du ciel. Il est bleu foncé. Surprise: la terre ne s'est pas arrêtée de tourner. Je me sens arrachée de quelque chose, j'ignore quoi. Au secours. C'est le nom de mon maître qui effleure mes lèvres dans mon désarroi, mais je le retiens. Je ferme les yeux, les rouvre, me redresse un peu.

Tout de suite, souffrance. Souffrances. J'ai l'habitude, mais c'est dur quand même.

Je bouge doucement les jambes. Bon. A première vue ça ça va. Autant faire d'abord l'inventaire de ce qui marche, ça ira plus vite que le contraire.

Mes côtes me brûlent affreusement. Quand je me redresse vraiment, la douleur me coupe le souffle. J'ai du sang partout. Mes bras sont écorchés, j'ai trois plaies assez profondes. Je me rappelle la sensation du métal froid de la grille, les piquants s'enfonçant dans ma chair, le sang. Les côtes, cassées sûrement, les blessures aux bras, quelques bobos sans importance, égratignures, bleus et bosses; c'est tout?

Ca a l'air d'être tout. Je m'en tire à bon compte. C'est mon jour de chance. Ca me donne envie de rire. Rien que le fait d'imaginer de rire me donne mal aux côtes. Mmmmmm.

Je tourne lentement la tête. J'aperçois une silhouette. Verticale. On dirait bien que je ne suis pas la seule veinarde dans la famille!

J'ouvre la bouche, collecte mon souffle, prend mon courage à deux mains:

«Cissy?»

Ou plutôt Cissgggnnnnnmmmmh. Ca fait plus mal que je ne l'imaginais. Je ferme brièvement les yeux, les rouvre. Ma soeur s'avance lentement vers moi.

Bella, Dieu merci. Je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais te décider à te réveiller...

Je m'épargne la peine de commenter. Courageuse oui, mais pas masochiste! Je remue lentement, prudemment. Puis-je transplaner?

Ca devrait aller. Je lève les yeux vers ma blondinette préférée. Bon, une épaule qui paraît cassée, le reste semble à peu près à sa place. Bleus et bosses, bien sûr....

Elle s'avance de nouveau vers moi.

Tu te sens de transplaner?

J'acquiesce et saisit sa main valide qu'elle me tend. Elle a de la terre sur le visage et mon sang sur les bras, le buste; je me rappelle la manière dont elle s'accrochait à moi quand nous sommes tombées. Courage, petite soeur....

Je suis complètement passive dans le transplanage, je me contente d'étreindre ses doigts et de ne pas m'évanouir, ce qui est assez de travail comme ça quand la pression s'étend à mes côtes. Je ne tente même pas de deviner où elle m'emmène. Je la laisse faire.

Nous sommes à présent devant une maison que je reconnais aisément, qui me glace. J'y ai passé mon enfance. Je l'ai fuie dès que possible. La grâce indicible du Castel aux Anémones m'emplit d'effroi. Pas maintenant. Non. Je suis affaiblie, blessée, épuisée, terrorisée. Pas la maison de mes parents.

Devant la grille, Lucius et Drago. Indemnes tous les deux. Une chance encore.

Lucius s'avance et Narcissa se jette dans ses bras. Elle pousse un bref cri de douleur. Son épaule.

La douleur m'emplit le coeur plus encore. Comme je voudrais que l'homme que j'aime m'aime. Comme je voudrais être calme et posée comme ma soeur. Comme je voudrais être cette femme parfaite, joyau de son mari, fierté de ses parents. Comme je voudrais un foyer, un enfant, un homme, du luxe, toute cette vie sereine. Comme je voudrais qu'il soit à mes côtés, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Mon coeur bat si fort, mes côtes me font de plus en plus mal. La colère m'écrase et me grandit en même temps, je me redresse complètement, me projette sur mes jambes et me lève. La douleur me tue, mais pas grave. Je fais un pas de côté et appuie mon épaule contre la grille. Ma soeur se tourne et me regarde. Incompréhension et désapprobation, puis elle se retourne et enserre son fils, prudente cette fois.

«Venez, Druella et Cygnus ont appelé un guérisseur», affirme Lucius. Ma poitrine se glace. Non, non, au secours...

Je m'avance lentement. La souffrance est encore tolérable quand je ne me penche pas trop. Nous marchons ensemble, au-delà de la grille, vers le perron immaculé, vers la silhouette svelte qui nous attend sur les marches.

«Mes chéries, venez vite, vous êtes blessées!», s'exclame ma mère. Elle avance vers nous les bras ouverts, mais se ravise en voyant le sang. Elle n'a pas changé, depuis des années que je ne l'ai pas vue. Depuis plus de vingt ans... Je sens son regard sur moi, inquisiteur, doux et froid. Elle note en un éclair tout ce qui ne va pas ou peut faire mal. Je n'échapperai pas à la curée. Moi la fille indigne, la petite catin qui couche avec d'autres hommes que son mari, celle qui fuit ses parents, celle qui s'engage parmi les Mangemorts, celle qui a du sang sur les mains et ne craint pas de faire des scandales!

Je baisse les yeux devant ma mère, je passe devant elle en silence. «Au salon orange», annonce-t-elle. J'obtempère.

Dans le salon orange, le guérisseur s'occupe de mes blessures et de celles de ma soeur. Je sens le regard de mes parents sur la nuque. Mes yeux sont baissés. Je me tais. La brûlure de mes côtes achève de s'estomper. Je me sens tellement fatiguée, tellement vide.

Le guérisseur parti, ma mère nous mène à l'étage, nous montre nos chambres. Une fois seule dans la mienne, je sens une bouffée d'angoisse me serrer la poitrine, avec un élancement dans mes côtes encore fragiles. Je m'écroule sur le lit, sans force. Mes yeux se ferment tous seuls, mais je suis incapable de m'endormir, malgré mon épuisement; la terreur ne me lâche pas et me refuse le repos. Mon coeur bat encore comme un fou. Je pense à mon maître; j'ignore où il est. A l'étranger, en Angleterre? En sécurité ou au milieu de ces bêtes affreuses? Indemne, blessé....mort? Il a perdu, par la faute d'Harry Potter, les Horcruxes qui lui assuraient l'immortalité, je le sais à présent; il peut être blessé, être tué tout comme nous, même s'il est bien plus puissant, et cette fois-ci, si nous le perdons à nouveau, ce sera sans retour.

Je suis pleine de terreur, ça m'étouffe. A présent que j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter pour mon maître, inutile d'essayer d'arrêter. L'angoisse m'habite; c'est ma nouvelle locataire, je sens qu'elle va s'incruster un certain temps. En tout cas, de toute la nuit, elle ne me lâche pas un seul instant.


	4. Angoisses

**Et voilà le chapitre 4! **

**Oyez oyez braves lecteurs, par édit impérial, en ce mardi 10 février, la chasse aux reviews est déclarée ouverte, prime spéciale décernée aux généreux! Toutes les personnes qui sont comme moi en vacances en ce moment ont encore moins d'excuses que les autres pour s'abstenir!!! Même ceux qui n'ont pas aimé sont sollicités!!!!!**

Au matin, je reprends enfin mes esprits et parviens à m'arracher à mes pensées morbides pour aller me jeter sous une douche brûlante. L'eau me fait du bien; elle ruisselle sur mon corps éreinté, me lave du sang, de la sueur, de la terre et de l'angoisse en même temps. Je gémis de soulagement et de fatigue et me laisse glisser au fond de la vaste baignoire. J'y reste un temps infini, puis me redresse lentement et commence à me laver. Comme toujours, le contact de mon corps sous mes mains me gêne et me crispe. Mes os saillent, pointent sous mes doigts; on dirait qu'il vont déchirer ma peau pour en sortir. J'abrège la torture autant que possible et m'arrache au flot d'onde chaude. Je me drape dans une grande serviette; pas de vêtements propres en vue. Je commence à grelotter. Il va falloir emprunter des habits à ma mère ou me résoudre à remettre les miens, déchirés et pleins de sang. Inutile de partir en quête de vieilles affaires à moi; j'ai tout emporté quand j'ai fui cette maison, il y a déjà vingt-cinq ans.

Je ressors de la salle de bains en frissonnant. Je suis en train de retirer le sang sur les draps de mon lit quand on toque doucement à ma porte.

Je me retourne en tremblant malgré moi. Pourquoi demander de qui il s'agit? Je le sais très bien, si bien...

Ma mère entre dans la pièce avec un doux sourire. Elle porte une pile de vêtements.

«Je suppose que tu vas avoir à te changer...», dit-elle en faisant léviter les habits sur mon lit. «Voici quelques habits en attendant mieux. J'ose espérer que tu nous feras l'honneur de ta présence au petit déjeuner?».

Il n'y a rien à répondre à sa tranquille assurance. Je ne suis pas de taille à lutter contre ma mère. Alors j'acquiesce faiblement. Elle sort sans rien ajouter.

Je me laisse tomber sur le lit. Mes jambes tremblent, j'ai l'impression d'avoir trois ans à nouveau. C'est toujours l'impression qu'ils me font: de l'horreur. De la peur. Ce genre de sentiments commence à me devenir bien trop familier à mon goût. Mais je ne peux résister.

Je me laisse tomber en arrière et ferme les yeux. Je suis en train de remettre sur le lit tout le sang séché que je m'efforçais de retirer, mais cela n'a pas d'importance. Je sais très bien qu'un elfe viendra nettoyer dès que je serai sortie de la chambre; alors, pourquoi me donner du mal? Pour repousser autant que possible l'idée de sortir de cette chambre et de les affronter, peut-être... Je ne me reconnais pas. Je ne suis plus qu'une petite fille tremblante devant eux à nouveau. Cela me terrifie.

Je me donne mentalement un bon coup de fouet, me relève et me change. Bien sûr, le soutien-gorge est trop grand pour moi de trois tailles au moins; ma mère ne laisse jamais passer ce genre de détails. Les plus minuscules occasions de me blesser ou de m'humilier ne sont jamais trop basses pour elles, et le comble est bien qu'elle ne se départit jamais de sa noblesse, même dans ses plus ignobles attitudes. Je me hais de sentir des larmes emplir mes yeux. Comment puis-je me laisser déstabiliser par de si dérisoires détails? Comment puis-je la laisser m'atteindre encore? J'ai beau me répéter que seul le Seigneur des Ténèbres à présent est digne de faire couler mes larmes, ma mère me déchire avec désinvolture d'un seul claquement de doigts. Et mon père de même... Même ma soeur me fait pleurer quelquefois, mais elle l'ignore, quand ils savent parfaitement ce qu'ils veulent: ma faiblesse, mon humiliation et ma douleur, leurs buts suprêmes. Me faire redevenir une enfant, moi qui ai tué et torturé tant de traîtres! En réalité, c'est l'une des choses à mon sujet qui me suscitent tant de haine contre moi-même: ma facilité à pleurer, à rougir, mon incapacité à contrôler mes sentiments, mon impulsivité, moi qui aimerait tant être froide, simplement dure!

A force de tourner et retourner ces sombres pensées dans ma tête, mes larmes coulent de plus belle. Je les essuie rageusement. Ma boule dans le ventre ne me quitte pas. Toute la journée, j'erre d'une pièce à l'autre, j'évite tout le monde autant que faire se peut, je suis une âme en peine. J'ai froid à l'intérieur, je me sens pétrifiée, glacée, prisonnière d'une gangue de cristal. Les heures filent, je suis perdue.

Une seconde nuit d'insomnie m'achève. Le lendemain, je suis à bout, physiquement comme mentalement. Je suis habituée à l'insomnie, ce n'est pas là mon problème; mais cette angoisse qui me tenaille et me permet à peine de respirer, c'est trop pour moi. La journée est affreuse encore; je suis incapable de réagir, de me défendre contre mes démons intérieurs.

La délivrance arrive avec la nuit; une brûlure profonde et lancinante, au creux du bras gauche.


	5. Soulagement

**Bien plus tôt que je ne l'avais prévu, voici pour vous le chapitre 5!!!!**

**Mon âme avide de reviews crie pour être contentée, ne l'ignorez pas!!!!!! **

Je me dresse comme une folle sur mon lit, mon coeur manque rater un battement. Je me précipite dehors et transplane. Lucius et Drago me suivent de plus loin; ils n'ont pas goûté à cette angoisse insensée qui m'a étreinte sans trêve depuis deux jours. Je cours vers ma délivrance, le feu aux joues et au coeur.

Le lieu de rendez-vous est une clairière obscure; de nombreux Mangemorts manquent à l'appel. Mon maître nous explique, d'un ton vif, que les créatures diverses et variées qui nous ont attaqués sont des présents de nos chers amis des planètes lointaines. Apparemment, ils auraient implanté des oeufs dans la terre française et anglaise; leurs petits animaux de compagnie étaient destinés à renverser nos deux régimes et à faire régner le chaos pour leur faciliter la tâche lorsqu'ils viendront en personne faire de nous leurs esclaves.

Le plus grave est qu'il y aurait beaucoup plus d'oeufs que la quantité dont nous avons eu le plaisir de rencontrer les résultats. Nous devons dès maintenant trouver ces oeufs et les détruire. Il faut aussi organiser dans un premier temps la résistance face aux bêtes d'outre-planète, puis leur traque et leur destruction. Mon Maître ajoute que nous devrons enrôler tous les sorciers de valeur disponibles, mais aussi tous les traîtres ou les Sang-de-Bourbe, sous Imperium ou libres. Tous les sorciers doivent s'allier face à la menace extra-terrestre, quite à tendre la main à la racaille et l'immondice. Notre idéal et notre lutte de purification sont temporairement mis au placard; sans l'aide de tous les combattants valides du pays, nous ne serons jamais assez nombreux. Il ne faut pas que des combattants d'ailleurs; hommes, femmes, enfants devront tous venir en aide dans la mesure de leurs moyens. Si la lutte devient désespérée, même les Moldus devront être mis à contribution, sous Imperium, avec leurs armes dérisoires. Le temps presse.

Nous nous répartissons les tâches à toute allure. Trois équipes sont formées: la première se charge des oeufs, la deuxième de la lutte armée et la troisième du recrutement. Je suis incorporée à la deuxième; le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous annonce qu'il prendra personnellement en charge ce combat crucial. Avant que les équipes ne se séparent, il nous dit brièvement qu'au jour d'aujourd'hui les créatures pullulent sur le territoire, et qu'elles saccagent tout ce qui leur tombe sous la patte; les malchanceux dont la demeure a été détruite doivent au plus vite se dénicher une résidence quelconque, et ne surtout pas rester sur les routes, les autres doivent se tenir sur leurs gardes et éventuellement – le «éventuellement» dans la bouche de mon Maître prend une forte nuance impérieuse – héberger d'autres Mangemorts en difficulté.

Nous nous installons, avec notre équipe, dans la maison des Jedusor pour commencer la planification des combats. Cette maison appartenait au père du Seigneur des Ténèbres, un Moldu; mais depuis qu'il l'a tué, elle est à l'abandon. Au début, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à admettre le fait que mon maître soit un sang-mêlé; mais il est issu par sa mère d'une famille plus que pure et plus que noble, la branche de Salazar Serpentard dont il est le seul et unique héritier. De plus, il a lui-même fait honneur à son sang en tuant son père, et sa puissance et sa gloire sont sans égales. Malgré tout, cette maison moldue, habitée par le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, qui l'a aménagée magiquement, dans la mesure du possible, afin de la rendre vivable pour des sorciers, me laisse toujours une drôle d'impression. Mais c'est peut-être aussi lié au fait qu'elle lui appartient – comme je lui appartiens.

_Folle que tu es, petite dinde de Bellatrix, de t'affirmer sienne avec une telle arrogance, qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'il voudrait de toi de quelque manière que ce soit? _

Je ne crois rien, je n'imagine rien. Je sais, je vis, je suis, lucide, amoureuse, mais lucide, mais folle de lui, folle de lui....

Je le vois partout, ses yeux écarlates me brûlent dès que je ferme les paupières, et même quand elles sont ouvertes, je rêve de lui, mon coeur bat comme un fou quand il s'approche de moi, je veux toujours être avec lui, près de lui, physiquement, mentalement, par tous les moyens, il est le seul en qui je crois avec une force incroyable, l'unique objet de ma fidélité, de ma dévotion passionnée, l'incarnation de toutes mes convictions, je ressens parfois un tel désir qu'il me prenne dans ses bras que tout mon corps me fait mal, quand je dors avec un homme, je ferme les yeux et je le vois, j'imagine que c'est lui, quand le plaisir m'emporte et que je perds le contrôle, c'est son nom qui monte dans ma gorge et je dois me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour le réprimer, je suis à lui, à lui, je l'aime. Comme une folle, une fille perdue, avec colère, désespoir et toute ma passion, je l'aime....

Je m'arrache à mes pensées délirantes pour l'écouter. Il nous annonce une stratégie qu'il a mise au point, nous demande notre avis sur quelques détails, donne à chacun son rôle dans la première attaque; nous serons divisés en cinq unités qui frapperont dans cinq lieux-clés. Nous parlons, planifions, mettons en route l'attaque jusqu'aux derniers détails, jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Dès mon réveil le lendemain, je suis très active: je fais le nécessaire pour venir m'installer au manoir Lestrange avec mon mari Rodolphus et ma belle-famille, je m'occupe des préparatifs de la bataille qui sont extrêmement prenants pour tous les Mangemorts. Et de préparatifs en préparatifs, l'heure de la bataille approche, l'heure de la bataille est là.

Mes coéquipiers et moi, nous attendons l'heure H, et nous frappons.

Le chaos est terrible. Nous nous battons comme des lions, mais les bêtes maudites prennent très vite le dessus. Elles sont dix-huit; nous avons pour nous l'organisation, mais ce n'est pas assez. Nous ne parvenons pas à les tuer et nous devons battre en retraite. Alors que nous nous replions et transplanons un à un, je suis frappée en pleine poitrine d'un coup de griffe. La douleur est atroce; je lutte pour ne pas m'évanouir. Je perds ce combat et sombre dans le néant.


	6. Des conséquences inespérées

**Spéciale dédicace à Mumtaz qui m'a convaincue de publier ce chapitre 2 jours avant ma date prévue!!!!! **

**Mumtaz et Victory87, vous êtes mes best (et mes seuls^^) reviewers, ne me laissez jamais tomber, vous me donnez la force, je vous adore^^**

**Pour d'autres amateurs éventuels, mes reviews sont si rares et si précieuses, ayez pitié de moi!!!!**

Quand je m'éveille, je suis couchée, dans le noir total, et dans une chambre qui n'est pas la mienne. Une chambre inconnue.

La peur m'écrase la poitrine, des images de la bataille se précipitent devant mes yeux. Je me redresse brusquement; ma tête tourne.

«Tu devrais rester calme», me dit une voix claire et froide que je connais très bien. Je regarde autour de moi, tournant la tête en tout sens comme une folle.

Je l'entends rire doucement, mais je ne peux pas le voir, j'ignore où il est...

Non, ce n'est pas encore ça....

Il s'avance; je distingue sa silhouette à présent, mais pas son visage. Il me semble apercevoir l'éclat de ses yeux rouges dans le noir, mais c'est peut-être une illusion, un délire. Je me sens très mal, très faible, brûlante et glacée à la fois, les tempes battantes, la poitrine douloureuse.

D'un seul coup, un grand feu ronfle dans la cheminée; je ne l'avais pas vu lever sa baguette, mais à présent je le discerne bien mieux, bien que ma vue soit brouillée. Il s'approche un peu plus et me regarde en silence. Je ne peux rien lire sur ses traits, dans ses iris écarlates; il n'exprime rien...du calme et de la froideur. Du pouvoir.

Maître... je murmure d'une voix faible.

Il inspire lentement, sans me quitter des yeux.

Oui, Bella, répond-il.

Je ne vais pas plus loin. Je n'avais besoin que de cela: entendre mon nom – mon surnom – glisser ainsi de ses lèvres, sentir sa présence.

Je ferme les yeux. Ma fatigue est terrible, et pourtant je sens confusément que je suis couchée ici depuis très longtemps.

Il s'approche encore lentement, et j'ai une envie terrible qu'il soit tout près de moi; ma faiblesse vertigineuse m'effraierait un peu moins je crois, si sa puissance et sa force rayonnaient sur moi avec sa proximité.

Il s'assoit au bord du lit, un grand lit au milieu duquel je repose, trop frêle pour bien le remplir. Mon coeur s'emballe, mes tempes bourdonnent, mais je veux qu'il s'approche plus encore, je le veux, je le veux, je le veux...

Il se penche légèrement, et sa main effleure mes cheveux. Je tourne la tête vers lui mais je n'ai plus la force de soulever les paupières. Il caresse mon visage du bout des doigts, et je sens le sang monter à mes joues, chanter dans mes tempes en me faisant tourner la tête. C'est presque exaltant d'être aussi faible. Son doigt effleure mes lèvres desséchées. Il se penche encore un peu, et sa respiration rafraîchit ma peau brûlante quand il me murmure à l'oreille:

Tu nous a fait très peur....

Il repousse mes cheveux de mon oreille, et reprend, se corrige dans un souffle:

Tu _m_'as fait très peur...

Je rassemble mes forces et relève la tête pour planter mes yeux dans les siens:

Si j'étais morte, là-bas dans la forêt...ça vous aurait fait quelque chose?

Il me regarde en silence, puis pour toute réponse, il m'embrasse.

Ses lèvres sont froides contre les miennes, le baiser est très doux. J'entrouvre la bouche et il glisse sa langue contre la mienne. Nous nous découvrons lentement. Mon coeur bat à un rythme insensé. Sa main caresse ma joue et mon cou. Je perds le souffle, ma tête tourne. Je me sens légère, légère, je glisse au loin....

Il s'écarte brusquement. Ma tête tournoie comme une folle, et pourtant je suis immobile. Mes yeux se referment. Ses mains saisissent mon visage, le relèvent, je sens son souffle contre ma joue.

«Bella, non», murmure-t-il, «reviens».

Je ne comprends pas, revenir d'où? Puis je saisis ce qu'il veut dire, et je réalise que j'ai failli m'évanouir. Je bats des paupières et lutte contre la brouillard dans ma tête. Il me lâche et se relève lentement. Ce n'est que quand il me tourne le dos et se dirige vers la porte que je comprends, et d'un seul coup, je suis terrifiée à l'idée d'être seule.

Non, je parviens à murmurer, ne me laissez pas!

Il se retourne et me regarde. Quelques instants passent avant que sa voix froide ne retentisse à nouveau, claire et nette, très différente du ton assourdi sur lequel il a prononcé mon prénom, comme du doux murmure dans mon oreille il y a quelques secondes. Mais je ne parviens pas à détester cette voix cinglante qui me rétorque:

Je dois partir. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, nous avons un danger imminent à combattre, et la Terre ne s'étant pas arrêtée de tourner pendant les deux jours où tu as été inconsciente, je dois reprendre cette guerre en main!

C'est une gifle, mais j'encaisse. J'articule doucement:

Je n'ai pas oublié....pardonnez-moi si j'ai réagi de manière emportée et stupide....je n'avais pas envie que vous partiez...

Il me semble que son regard s'est légèrement adouci quand il reprend calmement:

Tu dois te reposer... Quelqu'un viendra de temps en temps pour voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, le guérisseur qui t'a soignée repassera pour t'examiner et s'occuper de toi ce soir.... Quant à moi...je verrai si je peux revenir....

C'est un achèvement. J'acquiesce et referme les yeux; je l'entends refermer doucement la porte.

Je dors par bribes. Ma vie est un long rêve décousu et fiévreux, jusqu'au moment où deux yeux couleur de flamme rubis percent ma vue brouillée.

Il s'approche vivement et effleure mon front du bout des doigts. Je vois une lueur d'inquiétude passer dans ses iris écarlates.

«Bella, est-ce que tu te sens bien?

Il est difficile d'articuler, mais je fais un violent effort. Ma voix minuscule et tremblante semble l'effrayer plus encore.

Le guérisseur dit que c'est une réaction normale... Il paraît que je suis en voie de guérison, mais c'est encore lent...

Je me tais et baisse les paupières. Ses doigts caressent mon visage une fois encore. Il s'assoit sur le bord du lit, et enserre doucement mes tempes vibrantes entre ses mains. Je savoure la douceur de sa présence.

C'est un plaisir rare.

Au bout d'un long moment, je rouvre les yeux et parle à voix basse:

Maître....

Oui, Bella?

Les missions qui ont toutes eu lieu en même temps...elles n'ont pas toutes été aussi catastrophiques que la mienne, j'espère?

Il lève les yeux au plafond et reste silencieux quelques instants, puis dit lentement:

Trois ont été une grande réussite... l'autre a été relativement satisfaisante...relativement...et la dernière...tu sais déjà ce qu'il en est advenu...

Nous nous taisons de nouveau, et pourtant j'ai envie de parler. J'ai envie de lui demander ce qu'il ressent pour moi; j'ai envie de lui demander s'il est déçu que j'aie failli avec mon équipe à battre les bêtes extra-terrestres; j'ai envie de lui demander de m'embrasser.

Mais je n'en ai pas besoin; il se penche et ses lèvres effleurent mes paupières. Je lève doucement la tête et presse ma bouche contre la sienne. Notre baiser est long et tendre, langoureux. J'ai des picotements dans tout le corps et très chaud à la tête. Il s'écarte lentement; il doit partir déjà. Cette fois-ci, je ne proteste pas; je me contente de refermer les yeux pour ne pas le voir s'en aller. J'ai trouvé mes réponses dans sa manière de m'embrasser ce soir; je suis amoureuse, et mon âme est remplie de ses yeux.


	7. Les amours

**Et voici mon 1er lemon!!!!!! Mon Dieu que j'ai le trac!!!!!! D'autant qu'en lisant entre les lignes de mes dernières reviews j'ai cru comprendre que la barre est haute avec le dernier chapitre^^.**

**Les reviews sont toujours aussi essentielles, elles me donnent l'envie et le plaisir de continuer, et je serais siiiiiiiii heureuse de me retrouver avec un 3ème reviewer!!!!! Même si mes 2 à moi sont déjà géniaaaaaaaaales^^**

La nuit, la matinée du lendemain passent dans le brouillard. J'attends la visite de mon maître.

Quand il arrive, je m'enquiers de la santé de notre combat. Il me répond que la chasse aux oeufs est en très bonne voie, mais que le recrutement traîne et que les conséquences générales de notre première salve d'attaque sont absolument désastreuses; ils sont présentement en train de réfléchir à quand et comment lancer une nouvelle attaque. Il s'enquiert ensuite de ma santé à moi. Je lui réponds que selon le guérisseur, mon état semble stationnaire. Ce sont les seules choses dont nous parlons désormais, et je ne le regrette plus; le reste glisse entre nous comme une seule onde de pensée et de partage. Nous nous taisons; et la douceur de ce silence, qui nous est devenu familier, m'apaise et me rassure.

Il m'embrasse encore. Cette fois-ci, c'est différent. Notre baiser est plus franc, plus sensuel, plus animal. Nos langues dansent, nos lèvres se caressent follement. Nous sommes enivrés.

Sa main glisse sur mon cou. Sa caresse est douce et appuyée à la fois, elle descend sur mon épaule, effleure mon bras, mon ventre. Je lève les bras et les passe autour de son cou. La tension monte, degré par degré. Il m'embrasse doucement et violemment, enserre ma taille de son bras. Mes mains saisissent le col de sa robe. Il s'en débarrasse rapidement, rejette tous ses vêtements et se glisse sous l'édredon avec moi.

Nos deux corps nus se blottissent l'un contre l'autre. Je brûle, je le veux, je le désire comme une folle, j'ai faim de lui, de sa peau, ma transe est totale. Il m'étreint avec fougue. Je noue mes jambes aux siennes, autour de sa taille. Mes bras se crispent sur ses épaules. J'en veux plus. Ses doigts se faufilent entre mes cuisses, là où je suis brûlante, sensible et trempée de désir, ils taquinent doucement le point le plus sensible de mon corps; je gémis doucement. Il comprend l'intensité, l'urgence de mon désir; il se redresse, son sexe dressé frotte doucement contre le mien, cherche l'entrée...la trouve...

Il me pénètre très lentement. Je rejette la tête en arrière et mon gémissement emplit la pièce. Il m'embrasse plus fort encore, caresse mon visage. Un frisson de plaisir lui remonte le long de la colonne vertébrale. Le mien est d'une force extraordinaire, une flamme qui me caresse, me brûle et me consume toute entière, me lèche tendrement le ventre, naît dans les profondeurs de mon corps et remonte très lentement, d'une douceur presque insupportable, intolérable, insoutenable. J'ai de plus en plus chaud, je tremble. Et ça dure, ça dure, une éternité serrée dans une microseconde. Mon gémissement se hausse, culmine en un cri aigu, et c'est la délivrance et le sommet, je suis au plus haut, je touche les étoiles, je perds la tête et je ne sais plus qui je suis, où je suis, je ne sais que lui, lui, lui.

Je le sens vibrer près de moi et j'entends un grondement sourd qui sort de sa gorge. Je retombe lentement, baignée de bonheur, paix, volupté. Heureuse, heureuse, heureuse...

Je ferme les yeux. Mes bras serrent toujours son cou, mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il est encore en moi et il est le bonheur le plus intense, le plus effrayant que j'aie jamais connu de ma vie. Je me laisse glisser lentement, je me laisse aller. Je glisse dans le noir.


	8. Souffrances

**Tout d'abord, je tiens à présenter mes plus plates excuses aux rares et précieuses personnes qui attendaient ce chapitre pour lundi. Mea non culpa! C'est la faute au site qui a bugué!!!!!!!**

**Particulièrement à Victory87: désolée, désolée, désolée!!!!!! Bon, Mumtaz aussi, mais toi tu étais au courant^^**

**Cette circonstance accablante et dûment maudite par mes soins durant 4 jours non stop ne doit en aucun cas dispenser mes revieweuses chéries de faire leur boulot!!!!! Allez les filles, je compte sur vous!!!!! Les reviewers inconnus sont accueillis avec des larmes d'incrédulité et de reconnaissance!!!!!! Love!**

Je suis réveillée par une souffrance d'une intensité extravagante. Ma poitrine me brûle tellement que je dois me mordre les lèvres jusqu'au sang pour ne pas hurler; j'ai dans la tête un petit monstre fou qui y a foutu le feu et s'efforce désormais de me briser le crâne en frappant de toutes ses forces contre mes tempes; je les sens battre comme une peau de tambour. C'est atroce, cette douleur. Je tremble de tout mon corps; je suis couverte de sueur, et je gémis.

Mon maître est toujours sur moi, en moi, et le contact de son corps affole mes nerfs à vif. Je délace l'étau de mes membres tremblants autour de lui et le secoue doucement.

Ses yeux rouges s'ouvrent presque tout de suite. En se redressant, il glisse hors de moi. Il se frotte les yeux et me regarde; d'un seul coup, toute trace de sommeil déserte ses iris écarlates, qui s'assombrissent d'inquiétude. Il se penche vers moi.

«Bella?»

Je lutte pour répondre, mais ne parviens à émettre qu'un gémissement sourd. Il se redresse, sort du lit et se rhabille rapidement, puis il saisit délicatement mon bras nu et effleure la Marque des Ténèbres, qui me brûle fortement. Je sursaute; il se penche et m'embrasse sur le front pour me rassurer. J'ai senti l'appel qui filait à travers moi en un dixième de seconde; je suppose qu'il a dû appeler Marber, le Mangemort guérisseur qui me soigne.

Tous mes sens ne m'envoient plus que des perceptions brouillées à présent, je n'enregistre que la douleur de plus en plus grande qui me déchire. Les mots qu'il murmure à mon oreille d'une voix précipitée, je ne les comprends pas, son étreinte, sa caresse sur mon visage ne m'atteignent pas; je ne suis plus que douleur et terreur, je sais qu'il essaie de me rejoindre à travers la souffrance et la fièvre, de me rassurer, comme on fait d'une enfant malade, mais c'est si inutile, si vain; je suis loin, loin, je me perds, je suis perdue, pour lui, pour tout, je glisse, je glisse....

«Non!», rugit-il, «Bella, je t'en prie, il faut que tu te battes....»

Je lutte dans un ultime sursaut de confiance, mais je n'ai plus la force. Il enserre de ses mains mes tempes battantes. Je hurle de douleur, mais il ne me lâche pas, et je sens un flux de pouvoir et de force entrer en moi par ses longs doigts crispés autour de mon front. Cela ne neutralise pas la douleur, cela ne la combat même pas, cela la traverse et traverse mon corps entier, et cela lutte pour lui rendre la force de se battre.

J'ai toujours mal, j'ai toujours peur, je suis toujours loin, très loin, mais j'ai cessé de m'éloigner encore; tout est flou autour de moi, le temps, l'espace et la présence, la présence magnétique de mon maître se brouille et se confond avec une autre, moins puissante, plus technique, qui se focalise sur mes blessures, ma fièvre, et se bat et se répand et se reprend et disparaît et tout avec quand je sombre dans le néant.

**Vous voyez le bouton, là, en dessous? Il est conçu pour être pressé. **


	9. Guérison

**Nouveau weekend, nouveau chapitre.... Pas de retard cette fois-ci, je développe un fort syndrome de culpabilité intempestive envers mes lecteurs... Les reviews sont mon oxygène! Phhhrrsssshhhhhhhhhnnnnmmmmhhhh (sons étranglés d'étouffement)**

Quand je m'éveille à nouveau, mon maître n'est plus là et la souffrance y est toujours. Je suis dévorée de souffrance.

Elle devient ma locataire comme l'angoisse avant elle. En dehors d'elle, il n'y a plus que de la brume. Je valse de minuscules améliorations en rechutes violentes sans le savoir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres va et vient et manque tuer le guérisseur dans un accès de colère devant son apparente incapacité à me sauver; je ne l'apprendrai que bien plus tard.

Souffrance. Souffrance. Souffrance. Une longue trace constante et nette dans ma mémoire, traînée de désespoir et d'horreur.

Et puis, un rêve.

Rêve livide, perceptions déformées, silhouettes agitées autour de moi, voix confuses, phrase se répète, parvient mes oreilles, cerveau engourdi, ne comprend pas, elle est sauvée, elle est sauvée.

Elle est quoi?

Quelle importance?

Une réalité, moins de douleur – plus de douleur.

Une réalité ses lèvres fraîches sur les miennes brûlantes et craquelées.

Je suis incapable de retrouver le moment exact où mes perceptions cessent d'être une écharpe de brume. De la période de transition je me rappelle un épuisement intersidéral et un sommeil infini. C'est tout.

Mon premier souvenir net n'est pas le moment où je retrouve la netteté. C'est le premier moment marquant qui suit le retour de cette netteté.

Nuance.

Je me rappelle savourer quelques secondes la plénitude d'être étendue les yeux fermés sans être endormie ni évanouie ni en proie à une violente douleur.

Je me rappelle soulever les paupières et croiser ses yeux rouges posés sur moi.

Je me rappelle mon effort pour sourire et le sien en retour. Je me rappelle la douceur de son baiser et sa main sur ma joue.

Et je me rappelle comprendre que je vais être infiniment heureuse.

Ma convalescence est longue pour moi si fatiguée mais elle est très rapide pour le guérisseur qu'apparemment je sidère.

Je reprends des forces. Je recommence à vivre. Et chaque instant me rapproche un peu plus du jour où j'aurai la force de reprendre la lutte.

Vient la nuit où quand l'appel se répercute dans la chair de mon bras gauche, je sais que j'ai la force de le suivre.

Je me sens encore très légère et un peu tremblante, mais mes jours de danger sont loin à présent. De plus il y a trop longtemps que je suis en retrait. Je veux revenir sur le devant de la scène et me battre.

Quand je transplane dans la clairière, je passe inaperçue ou presque. Je sens tout de même les yeux de mon maître qui se plantent dans les miens. Je lui souris pour le rassurer sur mon état. La réunion commence.

Je comprends vite que la lutte a du mal à s'affirmer et que l'état de nos forces n'est pas brillant. Et je comprends que moi qui voulais lutter, je vais avoir à le faire.

**La fin de l'avant-dernier paragraphe peut sembler légèrement mièvre, et l'est d'ailleurs, mais c'est un effet volontaire, n'oubliez pas que notre Mangemort favorite vient de passer quelques excellents moments à se tordre de douleur, et qu'elle se réveille, peut-être un peu pétée à la potion anesthésique, auprès de celui qu'elle aime plus que tout, perso j'ai jugé qu'elle avait bien mérité un bref moment de mièvrerie. Et puis comme elle va encore s'en prendre plein la gueule pendant les 5 chapitres qu'il me reste à poster, il faut bien qu'elle ait un progrès à faire, un peu de maturité à prendre, non? Eh, elle n'a pas trop l'habitude d'être aimée, donc là elle nous fait les grandes déclarations et à la fin elle sera de nouveau intelligente. Au dernier chapitre les réflexions philosophiques sur son amour.... Progression thématique.... Je sais le grand paragraphe d'explication peut sembler soûlant mais je préfère éviter les «Ouh c'est mièvre» dans les reviews donc j'anticipe. Après on aime ou on aime pas.... Voilà, j'ai fini de faire ma chiante. Love!**


	10. Achèvement, recommencement

**Nouveau chapitre, attention!!!!!! L'effet que me font les reviews est aussi éclatant et enflammé que le concert de Nightwish que je viens de regarder!!!!!! Coucou, ne m'oubliez pas!!!!!!!!**

Le combat se poursuit et se poursuit, sans trêve, sans limites. Nous nous battons contre les bêtes venues du cosmos et nous sommes décidés à avoir leur peau.

Nous ne connaissons plus d'autre réalité que celle de l'ennemi. La maison des Jedusor est attaquée et très abîmée: plus question d'y vivre. Nous perdons tous nos maisons, certains perdent leurs proches, nous sommes réduits à un large groupe errant, toujours en train de changer de lieu de résidence.

Lutte et lutte et lutte. Et les bêtes maudites semblent toujours gagner.

Mais c'est une illusion.

C'est la recherche des oeufs qui entame sa réussite la première, et avec elle le déclin du triomphe des créatures lointaines. Peu à peu, les réserves de guerriers en incubation flanchent sous nos élans furieux.

Puis le combat lui-même tourne à notre avantage. Nous nous battons depuis si longtemps et sans relâche. Il faut six mois pour que la situation soit définitivement en notre faveur. Mais il nous reste une sourde menace, même quand les dernières bestioles extra-terrestres sont pourchassées et exterminées une à une.

Ils reviendront, les hommes d'ailleurs que j'ai vus sur la côte française. Ils reviendront en personne, maintenant que nous avons enseigné à leurs caniches les bonnes manières. Nous nous en doutons tous.

Et nous n'avons pas tort.

Malheureusement.

Nous savons qu'ils vont revenir. Tôt ou tard. Apparemment plutôt tôt que tard. Nous venons à peine d'exterminer leurs bébêtes et ils ont visiblement craint que nous ne nous ennuyions en l'absence de toute menace cosmique.

Ils sont là. Ils sont ici. Ils sont sur Terre.

Le rendez-vous est dans trois jours.

Pendant ces trois jours, nous ne chômons pas. Nous cherchons activement à les localiser, nous sécurisons nos quelques repaires les plus importants, récemment réinvestis, nous planifions, imaginons, détaillons, analysons. Attaques et contre-attaques dansent dans nos cerveaux des tangos qui nous coupent le souffle. Nous nous attendons au pire en espérant le mieux.

19 janvier 1999, minuit, en haut du mont Fuji.

En recevant le message par Patronus, mon maître a laissé éclater sa colère. «Ils se moquent du monde!».

Je ne peux qu'approuver. Oui, ils se moquent du monde. Leur sens de l'humour semble spécial. Nous sommes prêts à toutes les joutes.


	11. Rencontre

**Nouveau chapitre, plus que trois! Reviewez moi plus que jamais, j'ai besoin de vos mots!!!! Ils me tiennent chaud quand je me caille dans les préfas merdiques de mon lycée^^. Love!**

Jour J, heure H moins douze heures. La tension est à son comble. Tous sans exception nous sommes sur les nerfs. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a refusé de s'entourer d'une meute de Mangemorts. Nous serons trois.

Drago, lui et moi.

Je ne sais trop quoi penser de sa décision de prendre Drago avec lui. Quand je me suis ouverte à lui de ce trouble, il s'est contenté de me répondre «c'est un Mangemort comme un autre».

Oui, c'est un Mangemort comme un autre. Il porte la Marque et a fait ses preuves pendant notre guerre.

Peut-être est-ce un côté assumé par rapport à des êtres dont nous ignorons tout. Une femme et un très jeune homme; cela pourrait surprendre des traditionalistes terriens. Les extra-terrestres en penseront-ils du bien ou du mal? A moins qu'ils ne s'en foutent complètement...

C'est l'heure. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres nous fait signe, à Drago et à moi. Il est temps de partir.

Le voyage est long. Le Fujiyama, ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Nous enchaînons transplanages, Portoloins et vol sur balais. Nos douze heures d'avance y sont largement mangées. Nous arrivons enfin. Nous attendons au sommet du mont: il neige et le froid est terrible. Enroulée dans ma cape, je jette un coup d'oeil à Drago qui se tient légèrement à distance, puis me rapproche de mon maître.

Il ne bouge pas, ne dit rien, mais je sens qu'il vaut mieux que je le laisse tranquille. Nous attendons. Encore et encore.

Ils sont en retard.

Je sens la colère du Seigneur des Ténèbres prête à exploser au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'égrènent. Ils nous font attendre plus d'une demi-heure.

Puis ils sont là, d'un seul coup.

Ils sont une quinzaine et quand ils s'avancent vers nous, je me sens d'un seul coup vraiment très insignifiante.

Ils sont hauts de taille et minces, masqués et vêtus de robes comme nous le sommes. Ils ressemblent beaucoup à ceux que j'ai vus en France il y a six mois. Différence essentielle, quintessentielle: le charisme qu'ils dégagent.

Il s'apparente à celui de mon maître: une ambiance de pouvoir et d'intelligence assez étonnante. Leurs yeux nous percent au travers de leurs masques et des nôtres. Seul mon maître leur fait face à visage découvert. Mon coeur bat très fort. Je suis effarée, fascinée, inquiète, rassurée, rêveuse, attentive, sereine, passionnée. J'attends et je sais que je ne serai pas déçue.

L'un d'entre eux se détache de ses compagnons et s'adresse à nous en anglais.

«Salut à vous, valeureux Terriens, dit-il.

Sa voix est chaude et onctueuse, avec un accent indéfinissable. Je suis sur mes gardes à présent. Ne pas se laisser piéger par une voix si douce est difficile.

Salut à vous, hommes des étoiles, leur répond mon maître d'une voix calme et claire qui résonne dans l'air des hauteurs.

Ils s'inclinent légèrement devant nous; nous les imitons. L'atmosphère est vive et attentive, curieuse, respectueuse et méfiante, entre deux groupes que tout oppose mais qui ont pu se mesurer et se juger l'un l'autre à ne pas prendre à la légère.

La discussion commence, d'abord lente et prudente, puis de plus en plus rapide, fluide, les mots glissant et jaillissant de nous comme une cascade vive, échange total et d'une vivacité bondissante.

Nous nous disons tout, luttes et idéaux, méfiances et confiances, alliances. Cette conversation en haut d'un mont sacré est le partage suprême.

Le soleil qui se lève nous est surprise. Nous avions oublié qu'il y avait un monde. Et le soleil qui se lève sur le mont Fuji est une splendeur qui mérite bien notre attention.

Banzaï.

Nous nous séparons en silence.

Le voyage de retour est silence lui aussi. Je crois que nous ne parlerons jamais de cette discussion, ni entre nous, ni avec les Hutyliens – même à présent que nous savons leur nom - ni à personne.

De retour en Angleterre, le silence est toujours notre loi. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne prononce qu'une seule phrase à l'intention des autres qui attendent:

«Je pense que pour l'instant nous n'avons absolument rien à craindre d'eux.»

Cela suffit amplement.

Quand nous sommes seuls, il me serre fort dans ses bras. En me blottissant contre lui, je pense: «Qui l'aurait cru?». Cela s'applique à plusieurs choses très différentes, et je souris. Ces inattendus font ma force nouvelle.


	12. La guerre moi non plus

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre en date! Plus que deux!!!!!! En espérant que personne ne décrochera avant la fin^^!**

Avec les hommes d'outre-planète, c'est le début d'une coopération magique assez impressionnante. Les plus profonds savoirs de magie noire comme blanche passent de l'une à l'autre de nos deux communautés.

Du côté hutylien, toute idée de conquête est effacée définitivement en ce qui concerne l'Angleterre. Pour le reste de la Terre, c'est un projet repoussé très loin...mais pas oublié. Nous verrons bien.

De notre côté, ce n'est pas la confiance absolue, mais c'est l'alliance complète. Le flambeau de notre idéal de pureté du sang est de nouveau hautement brandi. Du côté de nos alliés d'outre-planète, il n'y a que des sorciers sur leur terre – et un seul pays. Mais malgré leurs conseils répétés, le Seigneur des Ténèbres se refuse pour l'instant à entamer une croisade sans fin pour purifier pour la planète. Nous avons assez à faire avec l'Angleterre. Mais la tâche est presque achevée.

Une petite semaine après cette entrevue en haut lieu, arrive une petite dépêche qui risque forcer la main de mon maître en peu de temps.

C'est une dépêche venue de France. Le gouvernement français est comme notre ancien: modéré en tout, refusant de persécuter les Moldus mais n'en pensant pas moins. Il a été gravement ébranlé par les attaques de bêtes extra-terrestres, pour ne pas dire flanqué par terre dans les grandes largeurs. Mais dans notre extermination massive de ces grosses sources d'embêtements sur pattes, nous n'avons pas laissé les Français se démerder avec leurs propres lézards, mais nous avons tout bien lessivé tout propre, de partout. Et à présent, en guise de remerciement et de largesse, le président français des sorciers, pas mal remué, il faut le dire, nous déclare officiellement et pompeusement que non contents de nous en être pris à d'innocents Moldus, nous sommes maintenant en train de fraterniser avec les gens qui ont commandité la frappe animale, et que cela n'est vraiment pas bien. Officieusement, cela signifie guerre en vue si les Hutyliens ne débarrassent pas le plancher fissa, et peut-être même s'ils le débarrassent.

Comme il est hors de question, 1) de renoncer à une grande source de magie noire et 2) de plier gentiment l'échine devant les petits amateurs de gambettes batraciennes, nous allons de ce pas leur botter les fesses pour leur apprendre le respect. A bon entendeur.

La guerre est déclarée officiellement deux jours après l'arrivée de ce que nous prenions au début pour une grosse plaisanterie prêtant à sourire. Et puis plus rien. Silence radio.

Nous nous posons pas mal de questions. De l'autre côté de la Manche, c'est le calme plat.

Mon Maître envoie plusieurs émissaires qui reviennent quasiment bredouilles, avec des informations lacunaires et de grosses interrogations. Après avoir exercé, pendant une semaine, sa rhétorique moralisatrice et bien intentionnée, la France s'est enfin décidée à se la fermer: mais juste après une déclaration de guerre, nous trouvons ça un peu raide.

Deux mois passent durant lesquels nous sommes réduits aux hypothèses les plus folles. Nous essayons de pénétrer sur le sol français par tous les moyens. Ceux qui y parviennent retournent au bercail consternés par l'apparente absence de tout préparatif de guerre. Nous attendons donc comme des imbéciles, sur nos gardes. Nous savons que les Hutyliens resteront en dehors de ce qu'ils appellent nos «conflits de moeurs», même s'ils les ont en partie provoqués. Mais nous n'attendions pas autre chose.

En Angleterre, tous les guerriers tournent chèvre. Moi-même je n'en peux plus d'attendre sans être en mesure de faire quoi que se soit d'autre que surveiller les mouvements inexistants de l'ennemi. Mon Maître est dans un état de nerfs impossible à décrire et tous mes amis, toutes mes relations rongent leur frein.

Seule Narcissa est secrètement ravie que la guerre contre la France soit repoussée. Quoique le blocus l'empêche de se ravitailler en produits de luxe comme elle a l'habitude de le faire.

Typique.

«Quand la guerre sera lancée»... Ca devient la phrase fétiche des Mangemorts, le lieu commun le plus usé du moment, avec quelques variations personnelles. Quand ces putains de Frenchies se seront enfin décidés à bouger leurs gros culs, etc. Après cette petite scie traditionnelle, chacun met sa graine d'optimiste: «je goûterai leurs grenouilles», «j'y emmènerai ma femme en week-end» «je démolirai leur gros truc de camelote moldu...tu sais bien...la tour Efal....», «j'essaierai les petites Françaises», «j'apprendrai leurs incantations», «je vérifierai dans quelle langue ils crient quand on les torture». Je me pose de sérieuses questions sur la moyenne du quotient intellectuel mangemort, mais je me la boucle.

Quand la guerre est enfin lancée, ça fait drôle à tous les petits vantards du pays.

**Petite (mais importante) mise au point: je rappelle à tous ceux qui ont pu l'oublier que:**

**Je suis française et fière de l'être, aussi nationaliste que tout un chacun!**

**Harry Potter vient d'Angleterre (c'est comme ça). Et qui c'est les ennemis héréditaires des Anglais, quand on veut bien rester dans les lieux communs? Nouuuuuuuuuus!!!!!! J'aurais aussi bien pu prendre n'importe quel autre pays, mais j'en voulais un bien à côté, et puis j'ai tout de même passé un assez bon moment à bien casser la France, histoire de rajouter un brin d'auto-dérision. Moi je trouve ça sympa, alors maintenant que je vous ai bien exposé mes raisons, vous en pensez ce que vous voulez, et j'adoooorerais que le plus de personnes possibles m'en fassent part, mais c'est pas la peine de me tailler pour cette raison-là. C'est mon choix d'écriture et je respecte ceux qui n'aiment pas, alors bon hein^^.**

**Je suis toujours aussi absolument fan de reviews! **

**J'adoooooooore tous mes lecteurs sans exception et je vous fais à tous des gros tas de bises.**


	13. Haine fatale

**Pénultième chapitre, l'aventure touche à sa fin... N'oubliez pas l'auteur frissonnante derrière son clavier («hîîîîîîîî, est-ce qu'ils vont aimeeeeeeeeeeeeer»), les reviews sont faites pour la rassurer! Love! **

Cela commence un matin de mars extrêmement ensoleillé, un vrai miracle. Comme s'ils avaient attendu de reconnaître un soleil qui ressemblerait vaguement à celui de leur pays, ou plutôt comme s'ils l'avaient emmené avec eux pour nous faire un lot de consolation.

Malgré toute notre prudence, nous sommes pris par surprise parce qu'ils arrivent par en-dessous.

Personne n'avait pensé à boucher le tunnel sous la Manche qui offre une preuve parmi tant d'autres de l'ineffable connerie des Moldus. On en avait condamné l'entrée, c'est tout.

Quand le premier petit français perce sur le sol anglais dans une ancienne gare moldue désaffectée, il passe totalement inaperçu évidemment. Et quand il arrive dans la rue, avec derrière lui tous ses copains, c'est à dire une armée entière, ça nous fait carrément drôle.

Évidemment nous luttons. Nous luttons toujours, dans toutes les situations. Mais c'est dur. C'est très dur, c'est immensément dur, ça semble impossible. Mais nous nous battons.

Mon Maître est fou de rage. Contre lui-même et contre tout le monde, parce que tout le monde aurait pu, aurait dû y penser et ne l'a pas fait, et surtout contre lui-même parce qu'il est le chef, le maître, celui qui commande et prend les décisions et qu'il n'y a pas pensé, et que maintenant il est trop tard. Il organise la contre-attaque dans un retour de force d'une puissance inébranlable, et c'est à peine suffisant pour nous donner le sursis nécessaire à nous organiser. Il décide dans la fièvre, il ne se pardonne pas d'avoir failli et ne s'accorde pas de repos avant que l'ennemi soit repoussé, rejeté à la mer ou tout du moins suffisamment écrasé pour ne plus présenter le moindre danger immédiat, et ensuite, anéantir le moindre danger endormi, pas de sursis, pas de merci, même pour un ennemi comateux et effondré. S'il le pouvait, il brûlerait la France entière, et parce qu'il est paraît-il des terres brûlées donnant plus de blé qu'un meilleur avril, il la précipiterait dans la mer pour être sûr de ne rien laisser derrière lui. Sa colère est abominable. Moi qui lui ai connu des rages effrayantes, je ne l'ai jamais vu dans un tel état, avec une telle fébrilité et un tel gouffre à l'intérieur, je ne l'ai jamais vu se haïr avec une telle force. Il me fait peur. Il ne me laisse plus l'approcher et travaille sans arrêt, il est de plus en plus fermé et il y a au fond de ses yeux quelque chose qui m'horrifie. J'ai peur pour lui, j'ai peur de le perdre, je suis effarée, terrifiée. La guerre est une ombre irréelle et à peine dangereuse; le vrai danger c'est celui qui fait rage à l'intérieur de lui, celui qui s'en prend à l'homme que j'aime, le déchire et l'arrache à moi.

Les batailles passent une à une. Parce que mon Maître est un stratège hors du commun, nous parvenons à reprendre légèrement l'avantage, et nous amorçons l'expulsion des mangeurs de grenouilles. Mais il a beau nous mener lentement à la victoire, il ne se pardonne pas et ne se retrouve pas. Je dois attendre, mais cela me tue, mais j'attends. Quand la paix sera de retour, quand le danger extérieur sera loin, je me glisserai derrière son âme et je l'aiderai à retrouver son équilibre. J'attendrai le temps qu'il faudra pour lui. Toujours. A jamais.

C'est une guerre-éclair; deux mois. Après deux mois, la France capitule. Ébranlée dans ses fondations par la haine et la fureur du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle plie les reins et s'incline jusqu'au sol.

La guerre est finie, mais ma guerre à moi ne fait que commencer.

Il est très tôt. Je me glisse dans le dédale de pièces poussiéreuses de notre dernier refuge en date. Je sais qui je cherche. J'ai l'appréhension dans le coeur, mais je la combats. Je me dois de faire face, pour lui.

Je suis devant une porte entrouverte. Je passe lentement mes doigts dans l'espace pour l'entrebâiller davantage, et je presse ma joue contre le mur, regardant à l'intérieur.

Il est debout devant une fenêtre, le dos tourné vers moi. Je ne peux distinguer son visage, mais il se tient très droit et sa nuque, son dos sont tendus.

Je pousse la porte et entre à pas lents. Il ne réagit pas, ne se retourne pas.

Je me tiens derrière lui. J'avance très lentement et passe mes bras autour de son cou, pressant mon corps contre son dos. Il se contracte. Je sens que ma présence lui fait mal, et pourtant je ne peux l'abandonner. J'ai mal, j'ai mal pour lui et en lui, et je ne sais pas quoi faire.

«Laisse-moi», me dit-il d'une voix glacée, et mon coeur se serre, mais je le relâche lentement et je sors de la pièce.

La route sera longue.


	14. Partage

**Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre....**

**Bon...je me contenterai pour l'instant de rappeler à quel point les reviews me sont nécessaires!**

Le feu craque et sautille dans la cheminée, vivant, joyeux et féroce comme un lutin virevoltant. J'ai les yeux fixés sur lui, et mon Maître aussi; mais le feu est une chose baroque et magique, et j'ai l'impression que nos regards se croisent, se frôlent et s'étreignent entre les étincelles dansantes.

Je tourne doucement la tête. Son visage est fermé, inexpressif; mais la lueur du feu se reflète étrangement dans ses yeux rouges, et je sens sa fêlure à fleur d'être dans ses iris sanglants; je pourrais presque l'effleurer du bout de mes doigts. Mon coeur bat fort dans mes tempes, avec un mélange de peur et de tendresse puissante. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir l'aider...

J'ose m'approcher lentement. Je tends la main et effleure doucement la sienne; il ne réagit pas.

Je me glisse dans ses bras, ma joue pressée contre sa poitrine. Je me tais, blottie contre lui; j'attends et j'espère que ma chaleur, mon étreinte suffiront à défaire le noeud létal que je sens en lui.

Il ne bouge pas pendant un long moment, puis penche la tête et appuie ses lèvres contre mes cheveux. Je souris brièvement. Je respire son odeur, silencieuse et recueillie. Le temps glisse mais n'a aucune prise sur nous, en cet instant dont la brièveté transcende des millénaires.

Les illusions ne sont qu'illusions: aussi fort soit-il, un instant ne suffit pas à grand chose. Celui-ci ne me donne pas la clé pour lui venir en aide. Mais je lutte à ses côtés; et peu à peu, il me laisse me rapprocher – spirituellement.

Jusqu'à présent, j'ai pu le deviner, entrevoir des fragments de son être profond, avec mon amour, mon instinct, mon attention. Je n'ai jamais pénétré son âme; ses secrets sont restés hors d'atteinte. Je savais que son père était un Moldu qui l'avait abandonné, sa mère une descendante de Salazar Serpentard morte à sa naissance; je savais qu'il était un grand sorcier, je connaissais ses idéaux, je soupçonnais l'existence de ses Horcruxes. J'étais ignorante de tout le reste dont je ne percevais que l'ampleur.

Je saisis mieux à présent; et je comprends que lui que je pensais sans failles en a bel et bien, d'autant plus béantes et douloureuses d'avoir été cachées si longtemps. Je comprends que j'ai été une idiote idéaliste, que je l'aime plus fort encore de le savoir non infaillible, et que je l'aiderai. Et c'est bien suffisant.

Je suis sidérée par sa volonté: aucun Mangemort ne réalise qu'il s'est passé durant cette guerre quelque chose qui l'a ébranlé. Ils ont craint sa colère, admiré son adresse de stratège et sont à présent mollement satisfaits de la victoire. Cette attitude ne dégoûte profondément.

Je sais être patiente pour lui, moi l'impulsive, l'impétueuse. Il n'est pas le jouet de la souffrance qui le ronge, sa lucidité est d'autant plus éclatante qu'elle brille contradictoire: une part de lui sent obscurément que ma présence l'ouvre à des sentiments plus humains et le rend ainsi, peut-être, plus vulnérable; la seconde part sait que la chaleur de mon étreinte le réchauffe et que l'amour dans mes yeux le rend plus fort.

En tout cas, quand je suis seule avec lui, ce qu'il me permet d'abord très peu, plus de plus en plus souvent, je cherche à le comprendre plus. Dans le silence presque total que nous ne rompons jamais, je cherche dans son regard tout ce que j'ignore de lui et que je me dois de savoir, pour lui, pour moi, pour nous et pour mettre fin à cette crise qui fait rage depuis trop longtemps en lui.

Et j'y parviens, peu à peu.

Un jour, je sens quelque chose de différent.

Est-ce en lui, en moi, en cette atmosphère entre nous? Je l'ignore et l'ignorerai toujours, c'est sans importance. L'importance, c'est ce silence que nous partageons depuis près de deux mois et que je nous sens prêts à briser – enfin.

Mes mots, un peu hésitants mais affirmés malgré tout, remplissent ce silence et les siens en réponse le transcendent. Il n'y a plus de silence. Et j'apprends.

Nos mots nous libèrent l'un et l'autre, de ses démons et aussi de quelques uns des miens. Nos mots enlacent nos âmes et les lient étroitement. A jamais, je pense.

Je comprends à quel point je l'aime, mais c'est une illusion, je le sais à présent; à chaque épreuve je comprends un peu plus à quel point je l'aime, mais ce n'est jamais le vrai point, car ce point-là est trop loin; c'est comme un océan, à chaque plongée brutale je vais un peu plus loin en suffoquant un peu plus, et quand je remonte, je me dis que j'ai compris à quel cet océan est profond, mais c'est faux, car je n'en ai jamais touché les abysses; et je crois que si un jour je le fais, je ne remonterai jamais à la surface.

Je me rappelle de mon réveil après avoir frôlé la mort, si proche et si lointain; je me rappelle d'avoir songé «je comprends maintenant que je vais être infiniment heureuse». Mièvrerie de rescapée. Quelle horreur, si la vie avait cette teinte rose bonbon. Oui, je l'aime et je suis heureuse; mais cela ne se limite pas à cela, sinon je me suiciderais dans l'horreur de cette médiocrité que j'aurais atteinte en y rabaissant l'homme que j'aime. A voiser l'indicible on ne gagne que le ridicule.

J'ai encore tant de choses à apprendre de lui qui me dépassent, et je suis encore si loin de lui apprendre à être aimé et à l'accepter. Mais quelques secrets murmurés à l'oreille sont assez pour nous ouvrir de plus en plus.

**The End**

**Et voilà c'est fini... J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je tremblais devant mon ordi après avoir posté le 1er chapitre^^**

**C'est fini, mais tout n'est pas fini! Si vous avez aimé Inattendus, gardez un oeil sur moi! Autres fic Bellamort à venir!!!!!!!!!! Dont au moins une prochainement....**

**Pour le mot de la fin, je tiens à dédier cette fic à Victory87 et Mumtaz, sans qui je l'aurais sans doute arrêtée, découragée, après 2/3 chapitres! Vous êtes géniales les filles! Jtd bizzzzzz**

**Merci à tous les lecteurs, tous les revieweurs, tous les gens qui passent sur ! Tous les gens qui rendent ce site magique!!!!!!**


End file.
